Percabeth Meets Mortals
by 1Puzzles1
Summary: This is your typical 'Mortals Try To Break Percabeth' story. I promise it's more original. Rated K for one or two swear words. It's okay for anyone.


**So, this is your regular "Mortals Try To Break Up Percabeth' story. However, the characters aren't stupid jocks and cheerleaders. I've actually grown fond of my characters, especially Peter and Lexi. Also, the settings are more unique and interesting.**

 **This is a one-shot. I wrote it because I'm experiencing writer's block on my actual story. No more to follow this chapter, but it is pretty long…**

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

 **This story will make much more sense if you read Chapter 2 in my other story, Badass Annabeth. There's also a reference to Chapter 3… you know what? Chapter 1 is short; just read the whole thing!**

 **I don't own PJO or HoO or any of the characters. My cute little OCs are mine, though!**

 _POV: Madelyn Summers_

I looked into the gorgeous eyes of Percy Jackson as he spoke to me.

He was telling some story that had happened in class this morning. I wasn't listening, content with just his presence.

"Isn't that hilarious?" He asked, jolting me back to the present.

"So hilarious!" I said, fake laughing and blindly agreeing. I do that for him, because I have a huge crush on him.

He's really handsome, funny, and brave. He's not very book smart, being dyslexic, but I can tell he possesses some intelligence. He knows how to dress acceptably (which, believe me, is rare in high school boys), and is very respectful. Perfect boyfriend material. Maybe even husband, though that's a bit crazy. We're 17, after all. Only juniors.

I think he likes me back, but it's hard to tell. I've got shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm short, and very skinny, but my figure is okay. I've been told I have a good complexion, while rather pale.

Our other friends joined us at the lunch table. There's Percy's swim team friends, Peter Seimons, Jake Bolstad and Danielle Montgomery. They all came together, joking about their coach, who they don't particularly love.

Then my two best friends ever, Austin Brinkman and May Winghart, came and sat down. We're all cellists, so we've sat together during orchestra since the fourth grade.

"So, everyone," Jake said, stopping our conversations. "In honor of our week long break from school next week, we're going on a road trip. No excuses, you're all coming!"

We all started chattering excitedly. We did road trips every once in awhile in Jake's family's mini van. We drove to fun new destinations.

I know what you're thinking. How on earth did these athletes and musicians end up such great friends? It doesn't seem right.

The answer is Percy. I met him in English in freshman year and immediately was charmed. I had to sit with him. My friends followed me. His swim team friends came with the whole 'Sit With Percy' package. And honestly, I'm glad I met them. We've all become close, and being popular in our fields, worked to eradicate the clique problem in our school.

We used to have a resident artist, but Rachel Dare had to go to a different school. I still miss her.

"Where is our destination this time?" Austin asked. He's tall and skinny, with curly red hair and freckles.

Jake smiled. "I won tickets to that music festival in LA next Saturday. There's enough for the eight of us! You band geeks'll like that!"

May scowled. Jake purposely calls us band geeks, knowing we're in orchestra. Austin and I take it lightly, but she hates it. Her mother is the music teacher after all.

The rest of us were excited. Most of us had never been to a music festival.

"Wait, is LA close to San Fransisco?" Percy asked, confused. "I've been to both, but–"

"No, weirdo," Peter replied, his eyes following Chelsea Andrews' ass as she walked by our table. "It's like six hours away. Why?"

"Oh, I just know someone who will be there next weekend," he replied. Danielle rolled her eyes, but when I looked at her, she gave me a look that said, don't ask.

I decided to trust her, not knowing why. I figured she had good reason.

We continued to plan for our trip. We would leave Monday and drive across the country, stopping for random tourist sites and staying in cheap hotels or sleeping in the van. We would get to LA by Saturday, and stay for the music festival. Then we'd drive straight through the night and all of Sunday, barely stopping, to get back in time to get a good night's sleep before school on Monday.

"So, this works for everyone?" Jake asked one more time.

"Yes!" Percy said, exasperated. "Can I eat now?" Without waiting for an answer, he began to devour his Cafeteria Mystery Meat™. I will never understand how he eats it without gagging.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

 _POV: Dylan Lancaster_

"Annabeth! Dylan! Guess what?" My older sister Alexis shouted at us as she and her boyfriend, Maxwell came to join us in the Chase's living room. "There's a music festival in LA tomorrow and dad said he has four tickets!"

We were at a dinner party that Annabeth's dad was throwing on a Friday night. Our dad is friends with Mr. Chase. Maxwell tagged along with Lexi because they're dating. Our dad is a rich music producer. He can get tickets to things like music festivals. I grinned at her.

"That sounds awesome!" I said as Lexi and Max sat down. "I'm in!" I looked over at Annabeth expectantly.

Annabeth is, without a doubt, the most perfect being to have ever graced the earth. At least, in my mind. She's smart, with straight As and an opinion on everything intellectual, especially architecture. She's kind of shy around Lexi and Maxwell, but I got to know her and she has a great personality. Not to mention, she's gorgeous! Her blonde curly hair is usually in a messy ponytail that somehow works. Her eyes are a steely grey that can be warm but can be like storm clouds when she's upset. She doesn't care about clothes. Or makeup, which she never wears. That night she was dressed for the party, in a green dress that hugged her figure but flared out and stopped at her knees. The sleeves stopped at her elbows. She doesn't really like dressing up, so her grey Chuck Taylors were on her feet. Her hair was in an updo. She had on her usual leather necklace with the confusing beads, a ring, and the red pendant thing, none of which she would explain to me.

I'm planning on asking her out. I don't want to be arrogant, but I'm sure she'll say yes. The festival seems like the perfect opportunity.

I like to think that she could like me. She wouldn't be friends with me if she didn't like my personality. I mean, we were forced to be friends by our parents, but there's a real connection.

And I'm pretty cute, I think. I'm a little short, but I have nice brown hair and blue eyes. My facial features look okay and I don't have a lot of acne.

I only wish we could spend more time together. We used to when we were young kids, and then I didn't see her until we was thirteen. We became closer, but she started going to boarding school in New York. She's only visiting her dad this weekend. Not to mention she spends every summer away at a camp.

"Well?" I asked her. "You wanna come, Annie?" She looked up from her big fat book that she had conveniently pulled out right when Lexi and Max had walked up. It's not that she doesn't like them. I think she gets a bit uncomfortable with Lexi's extroverted, overbearing personality.

"Hm?" She asked. She made it look like she hadn't been listening, but she was silently pleading with her eyes, please don't make me do this.

"My dad has tickets for us to a music festival this weekend!" I told her in a slight sarcastic undertone. "Can you come?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said nervously. "Doesn't really sound like my crowd..."

"Please, Annabeth?" Lexi said. "As it is, my dad could only get tickets for the four of us, but if you don't come, he'll give the ticket to our stupid stepsister." I shuddered. Sure, Lexi and I were very well off because of our dad, but we didn't flaunt it. Sabrina Campbell was a stuck up bitch, rubbing her money in everyone else's face. She acted like she was God's gift to sophomores everywhere. It made me glad to be a junior. Lexi was already a freshman in college, and didn't have to live with Sabrina.

I looked over to where she was standing, talking with my stepmom, her mother. Ms. Campbell is pretty, but not very nice. I know where Sabrina gets it from.

Annabeth pondered it for a moment, then decided, "Alright. I wouldn't wish a day with Sabrina on my enemies!" Lexi squealed. I heard Annabeth mutter something that sounded like, "and I have a lot." I chose to ignore it.

"Yes! This is gonna be so much fun!" Lexi said excitedly, while flipping her perfectly flat ironed dark brown hair. Max and I high fived and started to talk about plans with Lexi, while Annabeth had already gone back to her book.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

 _Madelyn_

On Saturday, I woke up at 7am. Everyone was still asleep in the van except for Percy, who was driving.

It had been a crazy week. Austin had asked May out, and she had said yes, so that was now a thing.

We'd done some fun stuff, mostly cheap, but sometimes we splurged, like Graceland in Tennessee, or that zoo in that Kansas town, Garden City.

The zoo was weird. For one thing, Peter angered a rhinoceros and it peed on him. It was hilarious.

The aquarium made Percy upset. He had to step out immediately, but he wouldn't tell us why.

Now we had about six more hours until we'd arrive in LA. I climbed into the passenger seat, trying not to wake anyone else.

"Good morning," I yawned, stretching my arms. I began to comb through my hair with my fingers. We'd stopped at a camp ground last night, to use their bathrooms to shower. I'd slept with wet hair and it was sort of a mess.

"Morning, Madi. How'd you sleep?" He inquired.

"Well," I said. "The fact that I slept at all is a good thing." He agreed.

He looked into the back seat. Austin was behind him, with May leaning on his shoulder. The other seat had formerly been occupied by me. Jake and Dani were in the way back, and we'd made Peter sleep on the floor. He had a sleeping bag. He didn't seem to mind.

May was closest.

"Do you think May would mind if I borrowed her phone?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Nah. Go ahead." He grabbed it from her purse and began to dial, while still watching the road. He held it to his ear and waited.

"Who're you calling?" I asked, but the person answered and he ignored.

"Hey, it's Percy… how are you?… yeah, we are. I drove all night… yeah, thanks… we're headed to LA for a music festival… uh, yeah, why?… They are? That's awesome!… I missed you too, but we were together just a few weeks ago… alright, fair point… yeah! I hope so. I do have to go though, I'm still driving. Love you!…bye." He hung up and slipped the phone back into May's purse. He had a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him. His grin got even wider.

"Oh, it's just that Annabeth will be at the music festival!" He said excitedly. I frowned.

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked, now worried. He'd said I love you…

"Oh, I haven't told you? She's my–"

Peter abruptly woke and sat up quickly. He accidentally kicked Percy in the leg, causing him to swerve and almost go into a ditch. Luckily, he was able to regain control.

We all were awake now and everyone was glaring at…

"Peter!"

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

 _Dylan_

The next day, I picked Annabeth up at 7am sharp. We had almost a six hour drive ahead of us, after picking up Lexi and Max from the dorms of their school. I drove everyone in my truck, a sixteenth birthday present. It's a nice truck, but nothing fancy. It's all I want, and same with Lexi, who has a nice Toyota, but nothing over the top. Sabrina is, of course, getting a luxury car when she turns sixteen.

I purposely picked up Annabeth first, so that I could talk to her. Maybe make some headway on the whole dating front.

Annabeth walked out to my truck. She was wearing a loose, cropped white tee shirt and khaki shorts. She had her Converse on again, and she had a green hoodie tied around her waist. Her curly hair was down, still wet from the shower, and she had sunglasses on her eyes and a small grey backpack with floral designs. I gasped when I saw her, because she looked stunning, but I rolled my eyes when I saw her book poking out of the top of the bag.

She climbed into the passenger seat next to me. Her phone immediately rang and she looked at it, evidently pondering whether or not she should answer. I had never seen her ancient cell in use, so this was new.

"Um, hi?" I said. She looked up briefly.

"Hey, Dylan." She said. She looked back down at her phone. She decided to answer.

"Hello?… oh, hey Seaweed Brain… I'm good. How about you? Still on the road trip?… I'm sorry, that must suck.… heading anywhere fun today?… really?!… No kidding! My mortal friends in San Fran are taking me to the very same place today!… I know, small world! We'll have to coordinate and meet up there. I've missed you… I know, I just don't care… yeah, anyway, see you there!… mmhm, love you too! Bye!" She hung up and put her phone away.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"A friend." She replied vaguely.

"Does she go to our school?" Annabeth laughed.

"No, and it's a he!" She said through her giggling. It seemed I wasn't going to get a better answer. I was a little concerned that she 'loved' her friend now that he had been specified to me as male. We sat in silence for a few blocks. We pulled into the dorm parking lot and I texted Lexi to come outside.

"So, Annabeth," I started. I decided to go through with my plan. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…" I trailed off as I caught sight of Lexi and Max.

Lexi was decked out for the festival. She was wearing really short denim shorts and a peach crop top. She had a lace shawl/cardigan type thing on. She had a flower crown on her head, and the flowers matched the eye catching eyeliner that she had added to her warm brown eyes. Her hair was crimped. She had Birkenstocks on her feet.

Max looked normal, in shorts and a tee shirt, but his blonde hair was spiked up all weird, probably Lexi's doing.

They got into the car. Annabeth and I stared into the backseat at Lexi, who finally asked, "What?" I quickly looked away and started the ignition.

"So," I said. "Apparently, Annabeth invited a friend." Annabeth glared at me.

"I didn't invite him!" She argued. "He's from New York. He'll already be there with some friends and I arranged to see him there!"

"Hey, it's fine!" I told her. "I just didn't know you had other friends!" I teased.

"You jerk!" She said as she punched me, but she was smiling. Her punch was surprisingly hard.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" I told her, and she stopped. We decided to play the license plate game instead. We ended up doing that for most of the drive, while listening to the radio.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

 _Madelyn_

When we arrived at the festival, Percy and Peter sprinted over to the porta-potties at the other end of the fields.

After everyone woke up, we'd stopped at a gas station, mostly to make Peter drive as punishment. He and Percy had bought gigantic sodas, and, well, you know.

The rest of us looked for a place to sit. There wasn't much left, but I noticed a spot big enough for our big blanket, next to two other kids our age: a short, cute boy with brown hair, and a pretty brunette girl who was wearing lace and flower crowns and looking music festivalesque. They could have been siblings.

We spread the blanket and sat. I noticed Danielle looking at me strangely, but I ignored her.

I decided to talk to Percy when he got back. I would ask him to go buy some food with me, and on the walk I'd express my feelings. He would tell me he felt the same way. We would spend the rest of the trip as a happy couple.

Unfortunately, I never got the chance to ask.

I turned to see him coming back. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I was so happy.

Then a beautiful blonde girl ran up and tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. I was about to go over and tell her to back off when he shouted, "Annabeth!" and they embraced.

Then he kissed her.

So this is Annabeth, I thought bitterly, with tears in my eyes.

"Oi, Annabeth!" Jake shouted. "How did you get here?"

They let go of each other, held hands, and walked back toward us, with Peter and a blonde guy Annabeth had been with in tow.

"I got in a car and I drove here, Jake," she said condescendingly. I hated her already.

"Well I know that!" Jake said.

"He means, what are you doing here?" Peter said in a mean voice.

"You're just still upset that I beat you in arm wrestling," she said, ruffling his hair. He pouted. I'll admit it changed my opinion of her a little, heartbroken as I was. "

I'm here with my friends from San Fransisco," She said as she and Percy sat to the side of our blanket, closer to the other kids. It seemed they were just as surprised as us.

"Guys," she said, turning to them. "This is my boyfriend, Percy, and those are his friends, Jake, Peter, Danielle, May, Austin, and Madelyn." May and Austin frowned, but I was still in shock.

"How do you know our names?" May asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"I've met his swim team friends, and he told me about you three." She gestured at us. It now made sense why Danielle was giving me weird looks. She could tell I liked him and knew he had a girlfriend. I wish she would have told me before this happened.

Annabeth introduced us to her other friends, who happened to be the kids next to us, Lexi, Dylan, and Max. Lexi and Dylan were siblings, and their dad was Marcus Lancaster of Lancaster Recording Studios. Go figure.

I hated to admit it but Percy and Annabeth were the perfect couple. They laughed and talked and held hands. They seemed to have a lot of inside jokes. They were in love, and it was cute, but it sickened me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked away.

"Madi, where are you going?" May called, but I was already running.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

 _Dylan_

It was about one when we arrived at gigantic fair grounds with a stage set up at one edge, and food trucks at the other. There was a huge grassy area in front of the stage where people were spreading out blankets and getting out chairs so that they could sit and enjoy the music. There was already a band on the stage.

"Well, I'm starving!" Max said while stretching because of the drive. "Let's get some food!"

"I'm hungry too!" Annabeth said. She was scanning the crowd, probably for her friend.

Lexi winked at me. Then she said, "You two go get food. Dylan and I will find a place to sit." Max looked confused, but Annabeth was fine with the plan, so they left toward the trucks. Lexi and I headed to the grassy area to find a spot to sit.

"So, Dylan," Lexi started. "It's so obvious that you like Annabeth." I almost choked.

"W-what?" I asked. I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about but I don't think it worked.

"Oh, please. Everyone who sees you two together can tell. In the car just now, you were practically drooling!" My face turned bright red.

"I was not!" I said, trying to keep my pride.

"Whatever. The point is, I'm going to help you win her over today!" She squealed. "She is so perfect for my baby brother!" I rolled my eyes.

"I told you not to call me that!" I said.

"Let's get started, baby brother." She said, completely ignoring me.

We came up with a plan. I have to say, Lexi is good at the whole 'dating' thing. I really thought it was going to work.

Boy, was I wrong.

I noticed Annabeth coming back towards us with a pile of food. She was still looking around, searching for 'Seaweed Brain'. Then, she spotted something. She quickly dumped all the food into Max's arms, much to his displeasure, and made her way toward a tall, lean, muscular guy in a green shirt and shorts.

Uh-oh, I thought.

She tapped him on the shoulder. I was getting more and more worried by the second.

He turned, and his face lit up with joy.

"Annabeth!" He shouted.

Then he kissed her. He kissed my Annabeth. Max and the brown haired guy with Annabeth's 'friend' stood there in shock.

A guy from the blanket next to ours shouted, "Oi, Annabeth, how did you get here?" She and her friend made their way toward us, followed by Max and the brown haired guy.

"I got in a car and drove here, Jake." She said in that sarcastic tone that was so wise. She only seemed more irresistible now that I couldn't have her. She bantered back and forth so confidently with the friends of Percy, who I had been introduced to.

I barely noticed Lexi giving me a sympathetic look and rubbing my back. I'd had a crush on her since we were 13; that's five years of my life spent in love with Annabeth, and from what I'd heard from her today, she'd been crushing on him that whole time. It was unbelievable.

I decided to go walk and get some fresh air. I got up and left, not caring when Lexi shouted after me.

I came upon the bathrooms at the edge of the grounds. I realized I couldn't go any farther and was about to turn around, when a girl from Percy's group of friends, Madelyn, exited the far porta-potty. Her eyes were red and swollen. I figured she'd been crying, though I had no idea why.

"Hey," I said gently. She looked up in surprise.

"Hi," she said suspiciously. "Dylan, right?" I nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to be polite. She nodded, until more tears flowed out of her eyes and she shook her head instead.

"It's just, I've known Percy since freshman year, and I've always liked him. He never mentioned a girlfriend. Not once!" She said, wiping her eyes.

"No kidding!" I said. "The same with Annabeth, and we've been family friends since birth!" She laughed slightly.

"You've definitely got it worse!" She said. We both laughed until we were doubled over, holding our stomachs for no reason at all.

"Well, I can't go back over there," I said once we'd calmed down.

"Me neither," she agreed.

"Well, do you want to, um, sit together?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Okay," she said, bravely taking my hand and pulling me toward a new spot on the grass.

And that's how I met my soulmate.

 **Aw, how cute!**

 **So, what did you think? Please leave a review. You have no idea how much it means to writers.**

 **If you really liked it, check out my other stories. I think you'll enjoy them.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Madz**


End file.
